herofandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Dragon Ball Super)
|hobby = Eating. Spending time with his friends Cheelai and Lemo. |goals = Help his father on his revenge against Vegeta (formerly) Protect his friends from any threats |family = * Paragus (father; deceased) * Unnamed Mother (deceased) |friends = Bah Cheelai Lemo Goku (close friend and Friendly Rival) Vegeta (currently) Paragus (Father) |enemies = King Vegeta (neutral) Broly (previous and evil counterpart) Frieza (father's killer) Goku (Formerly) Vegeta (formerly) |type of anti-hero = Redeemed Brute }} Broly is both a major anti-hero and redeemed main antagonist in the Dragon Ball series, and as well as the misguided protagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is a male pure-blooded Saiyan hailing from the planet Vegeta and is the son of Paragus. He was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta. He is voiced by Bin Shimada in the Japanese version of the movie, and by Vic Mignogna in the English version of the movie. Appearance Broly is a tall Saiyan sporting olive-colored skin and long, shaggy black hair. He also has black eyes. He sports scars on his right cheek and left breast, and he wears some type of choker device around his neck. This choker is a device used by his father that prevents him from going berserk. Broly wears a battle jacket and boots of a similar style to Tagoma with a green and black color scheme. He also wears skin-tight purple pants and the ear of a creature he considered to be his friend on Vampa around his waist. As a child, he previously wore more traditional Saiyan battle armor and had a tail. History Past Broly was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta to Paragus, a trusted lieutenant of King Vegeta. Broly was born as the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, a Saiyan warrior of tremendous power that appeared once every thousand years (with his Universe 6 counterpart being Kale). Because of his heritage, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, King Vegeta, jealous of Broly's power level is greater than his son but not willing to waste such potential, sent him away to a frontier planet. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hindrance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, severing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. In one incident, Paragus removed Broly's tail because whenever he transformed he lost control. Paragus also invented a collar to use to keep Broly in submission and from acting out by electrocuting him. Dragon Ball Super: Broly Sometime later, Broly, all grown up, and his father were discovered by a platoon from the Galactic Frieza Army when a Vampa Beetle attacks Paragus and two of the platoon's soldiers, Cheelai and Lemo, Broly defends his father and kills the Beetles. The two are taken to Frieza who is interested in Broly's potential and drafts them into his army in exchange for giving Paragus the means of killing Prince Vegeta. After gaining new armor, Broly and Paragus make their way to the cantine where Broly sits with Cheelai and Lemo. After she makes a comment on getting rid of the Ba's ear. Broly snaps at her, shocking the whole cantine, before he apologizes. Then Broly becomes aggresive when a Frieza soldier harasses Cheelai and gets in a scuffle with him. But before Broly could do more, Paragus activates the shock collar around Broly's neck, causing him to scream in pain. Then Broly is left amazed as Cheelai stands up to Paragus and then reveals she stole the shock collar remote as he left before crushing it. Broly goes to the living quaters to eat and drink as he reveals the story of how he and Ba's friendship began and ended and why he wears the creatures ear. Though when Cheelai and lemo try to get Broly to realize Paragus didn't care about and was only using him, Broly firmly tells them to not speak ill of his father, disheartening them both. Later, as Goku and Vegeta were gathering the Dragon Balls, Frieza's forces arrive at Earth and prepare to attack them. After the two obtained the final Dragon Ball, Frieza's forces land and Broly, with his father's permission, rushes towards Vegeta and begins fighting him. While Broly is able to overpower Vegeta at first, he finds himself outmatched when Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and beats him down. However, Vegeta's transformation only causes Broly to grow stronger and unlock his "Wrathful" form. However Broly quickly reasserts the upper hand, knocking Goku into a mountain once again. Goku then quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan God and paralyzes Broly long enough to try to talk some sense into him. Initially, Goku's attempt at resolving the conflict peacefully appears to be having an effect, and Broly seems to calm down. However, the effect is only transient, and Broly suddenly loses his composure yet again. He manages to reverse Goku's God Bind technique, paralyzing Goku and reigniting the battle. Goku manages to shake off the effects of the reversed God Bind, and Broly pulls back for a massive punch. Goku is barely able to take it; with some effort, he grabs Broly by the wrist and slams him on the ground with enough force to cause an earthquake. His father dead, Broly explodes in grief and rage and goes Super Saiyan, increasing his already incredibly immense power to new heights. Going berserk, Broly begins attacking anything in his path and eventually turns his sights on Frieza, causing the tyrant to panic and reluctantly teams up with Goku and Vegeta to fight him. Throughout the fight, Goku realized that Broly was not a bad guy, only fighting them because his unique power was affecting his mental state. While Frieza became Golden Frieza to hold Broly off, whose power had severely taken a toll on him and was now attacking everything in his path. Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Gogeta and soon after joining the fight too. The power radiating off Gogeta and Broly's fight temporarily shatters reality and lands them in another dimension full of odd landscapes of colors. Going into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly fought Gogeta in a climactic battle but was ultimately overpowered by the fused Saiyan, who had gone into his Super Saiyan Blue form. However, before Gogeta can finish a terrified Broly off, Cheelai uses the Dragon Balls to wish for Broly to be sent back to Planet Vampa, teleporting Broly away just before he could be hit with Gogeta's Kamehameha. Back on Planet Vampa, Broly is reverted to his base form and is scared and disoriented about what happened. Three days later, it's shown that Cheelai and Lemo have quit the Frieza Force and moved to Planet Vampa with Broly. When they go to check up on Broly to see how he's doing, Goku appears to the planet to deliver Broly some food and also give him a Senzu bean to help him recover. When questioned by Cheelai and Lemo, Goku reveals that he thought he was strong but Broly was much stronger, perhaps even stronger than Beerus himself. Before departing, Goku offers Broly the opportunity to become a sparring partner and the Legendary Super Saiyan agrees with a smile, having finally found peace. However, Broly is unaware that Frieza is secretly planning to give him the same opportunity in the future of becoming his sparring partner. Powers and Abilities As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world. As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Goku and Frieza are astonished at his strength. He is noted to be the most strongest opponent Goku and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Gods of Destruction. Broly displays an ability to learn in the middle of a battle. When Goku tried to entangle Broly with his ki using his Super Saiyan God form, Broly was not only able to break free but use the same technique on Goku. In his base form, he was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Transformations Great Ape When looking at a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves, Broly can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. He first uses this form when he landed on Vampa, which he used to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures. However, he loses access to this form as Paragus removed his tail by the time he was an adult. Great Ape Broly is briefly seen when Paragus explains to Frieza why Broly doesn't have a tail. Wrath State Broly possesses a Wrath State form. In this state, he possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficultly to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build up of his rage. Super Saiyan Broly first obtained this form after seeing his father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza). In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no lose strands. When used whilst having already been in his Wrath State, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone as he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Broly can maintain this form for a long period of time, as he battled Frieza for at least an hour using it before going on to fight Gogeta. The novel notes that Broly's stamina appears to be limitless. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meters (9.84252 ft). His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. Trivia *Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable "broccoli" *Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. *According to an interview with Yapiko's staff and Yoshihiko Umakoshi: Dragon Ball Super Broly was already in the planning phases before they had the idea of bringing Kale into the Super TV series, which would explain why the resemblance between Broly and Kale was never referenced in the movie. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Slayers Category:Berserkers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:Rivals Category:Honest Category:Defectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Chaste Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Elementals Category:Superheroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Envious Category:Parody/Homage Category:Titular Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Unwanted Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Bond Creator Category:Mutants Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Orphans